


You don’t know me any more

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: Gabriel decides, on returning to his hometown, to revisit someone from his past. At first, it felt like a good idea.





	You don’t know me any more

Gabriel knocked twice on the door, two confident raps that were far from how he felt.  
He heard muffled steps in the hall and almost wanted to turn back and run.  
Here he was, 30 years of age and back in his home town for the first time since he went away to college. And what was he doing?  
Standing on an ex-lover’s doorstep like a moron in the hopes that he could get a guy he dated 14 years ago (and had been in love with long beforehand, not that he ever told Sam that) to go for coffee. Because that was totally a normal thing to do.  
Fucking brilliant. What a champ.   
It was only by coincidence that he’d gotten the address- he’d been out drinking with a high school friend - Balthazar - when he’d recognised his bartender as Sam’s older brother. He’d piped up the drunken courage to ask if he knew where he could find Sam. For some reason, Dean told him where to go.  
Before he could think any further into legging it, the door opened.  
God, he was still fucking gorgeous.  
“Hello?” Sam said, more a question than a greeting. There was a frown on his face and Gabriel’s stomach clenched because this was so wrong.  
“Hi. It’s, uh, it’s Gabriel.”  
“Nice to meet you, Gabriel. Can I help you?”  
Gabriel wanted to cry.  
“We... We’ve met.”  
“Oh. We have? Sorry,” Sam replied, looking at least bashful at not remembering.  
“We, uh, we dated back in high school for a while. You were my first and everything. I just- yeah. We dated.”  
God, he was making a pig’s ear out of this. What a tosser.  
“I don’t remember,” Sam said, his face soft with remorse, “I’m so sorry.”  
“I was just wondering if we could, could, uh, maybe go grab-“  
A voice from inside the house cut him off.  
“Babe, who is it?” a woman’s voice called.  
“I’ll tell you in a minute, Jess. I won’t be long!” Sam hollered back.  
Oh god. Gabriel felt sick, really sick, going-to-throw-up-right-now sick.  
“I have to go,” he blurted out, turning and walking away as quickly as he could.  
Sam probably tried to call after him. He didn’t hear it if he did. He was too focused on trying not to cry.


End file.
